In the Evenings
by SilentRebellion
Summary: This is my first fic, it is based off of the idea of a short story so literally everything is mine, save the general idea A dysfunctional family...


Open in a shopping mall, teen clothes section. Ashley and Mary are going through the racks taking off clothes and holding them up to them up to each other seeing how they look. They laugh and softly talk (not audible) while walking around the section covering pants, shirts, hoodies, hats etc. Other shoppers walk in and out of the section, none of them actually stopping where the two girls are, just passing through. They pull off a loud shirt and laugh out loud, they stop when they hear frustrated yell on the other side of the section at the cash register. They put down everything and slowly walk towards to noise, careful to stay inside the teen's section as to not be seen.

Woman _(yelling)_

Dammit I want to return this

Cashier _(points at sign above head)_

Sorry, this isn't a return register

Woman _(pleadingly)_

I realize that but look I'm already here and I'm in a hurry to get my Christmas shopping done so could you please just take this?

Cashier

I can't

Woman _(frustrated again)_

Dammit just take my shirt! _(Throws the shirt at the cashier)_

Cashier

That's it I'm calling security

Woman _(turns away)_

No need, I am leaving

Cashier

Well take your shirt

Woman _(completely ignores her) (calls to her kids)_

Girls let's go… Now! _(Rummages through her purse for her keys)_

_Ashley and Mary reluctantly come out of hiding, but they do it slowly, their promised time in the mall has been cut very short._

Mom (a.k.a. woman)

Come on gi- _(Stops, Ashley and Mary are right behind here waiting to be ushered off into the car),_ good let's go

Ashley

But…

Mom

No buts about it lets get in the car

Mary _(defiantly)_

Look, just you because you flip out on the cashier doesn't mean we should have to pay the price to.

Mom

Don't you talk to me like that _(gets into her face, Mary looks down at the ground in defeat)_, Now get in the damn car.

_Mary is about to speak again but Ashley stops her they both nod their heads and everyone collectively walks off stage._

End scene 

_We open on them entering the house, they father sits at the table reading while dinner sits cooking itself on the stove. The house is a jumbled mess somewhat like their lifestyle right now. Their mom shoos them inside and stops to talk to their father, they girls head into the other room._

Ashley

I hate it when mom does that to us _(ugh)_, why can't she for one day, that's all I ask is one day, where she doesn't go off on anybody for anything. Once in the store and about a hundred times in the car, god that's all she did on the way home was yell at us!

Mary

I know, really why does she do that, she is always going off on dad for " being a no good lousy piece of- (she is stopped by Ashley looking at her sharply)

Ashley

Don't use that kind of language

Mary

I was just repeating…

Ashley

I understand but don't use that kind of language

_They both sit down at a table in the next room, Ashley at the head, Mary to her right_

Mary

You're starting to sound like mom

Ashley _(mockingly)_

Shut up

_(Mary laughs)_

Ashley

Anyway, look, what do you think we should do about this; Mom is starting to get worse. But if we try to help all she will do is yell at us for thinking that she had a problem.

Mary

I know _(pauses),_ maybe we could talk to dad?

Ashley _(gives her a sarcastic look of yeah right)_

You know dad is as defenseless against her as we are

Mary

True, but if we all confront her at once we'll have more power that if we tried by ourselves like we have been

Ashley

True but mom still wouldn't comply very easily_ (puts head on the table in frustration_) why… why, why, why?!

Mary _(puts her hand on Ashley's head)_

Look we have to try something, don't you agree?

(_Ashley nods her head, still keeping it flat on the table_)

Mary

Well maybe we can try and get dad involved in this and then with all three of us we can confront her about her problem, maybe it's stress from work or a disorder or something like that, but I has to stop. I am so freaking sick and tired of it, her constant nagging and screaming and yelling at us for the littlest things, every single day, I'm dead serious we need to do something, and do it fast.

Ashley _(takes head off of the table)_

Yeah I agree, I am pretty sick of her constant nagging and yelling and her controlling ways

Mary

Pretty sick?

Ashley

Okay, okay, You're right I can't stand it at all and I am going to hurt her next time she calls me a slut because of how I dress or how I act. And if she calls me a bitch one more time I am gonna crack.

Mary (_Nods her head)_

Yeah, I agree _(long pause),_ but how do we go about telling her this without her taking our heads off?

Ashley

We don't, she will no matter what happens, we just have to learn to stand up to her, alright?

_Mary gives her an uneasy look, her eyes show that she can't stand up to mom…she isn't strong enough yet. She needs to learn but is just too afraid of actually confronting her mother who she always though favored her more over her sister_

Ashley

Okay, so when do we do it?

**End scene**

_Open on the kitchen, the dinner table is set and ready to go, all it needs are people to fill its empty seats._

Ashley _(stops before entering kitchen)_

Okay Mary look here, we have already told dad, he likes the idea of doing it at dinner 'cuase she'll be more relaxed. We do it slowly and nicely as to not stir up any trouble, but we know there will be. Try to keep the noise and fighting down as long as possible. _(Mary nods her head). _Good let's go eat. _(They both walk in at the same time, smiling a big fake smile, their mother seems pleasant, a little haggard but pleasant)_

Laura (a.k.a. mom)

You girls ready for some spaghetti?

Ashley/Mary

Yeah, sure

Laura

Alrighty then, let's have at it!

_Laura gets out bowls for everyone, Ashley and Mary look at each other silent saying so far so good. Laura dishes out the spaghetti, while their dad gets out all of the silverware to set the table with._

Dad

Could you girls set the table please?

Mary

Sure

_Their dad hands them the silver ware, and gives them a slight wink while Laura isn't looking. They nod back and walk over and set the table, they go back and their dad hands them butter and plates, they girls take them back and set everything up, all nice and perfect so hopefully nothing will go wrong_

Laura

Ashley how much spaghetti do you want?

Ashley _(looks up from setting the table)_

Umm not to much, gimme about three or four big spoonfuls

Laura _(follows accordingly)_

And you Mary?

Mary

I'm hungry, maybe around five or six spoonfuls

Laura _(screws up face)_

How about four or else there won't be enough for everyone else.

Mary

That's fine

Laura

Alright and the rest for Me and dad _(she smiles at her husband who smiles back, they kiss)._ So how was your day honey? _(They begin talking)_

_Ashley and Mary stay around the table talking softly so their mother will not hear them_

Mary

So far so good!

Ashley

Yeah I know, but looks can be deceiving

Mary

Come on Ash, you gotta believe that this will work or else it wont

Ashley

Keep your voice down!

Laura

_(Looks over to them, they are hunched over talking to each other softly)_

What are you guys doing? _(Jokingly) (They stop and look at her)_

Ashley

Just talking about school _(Laura gives them a what about school? look)_

Mary (_Tries to act non-chalant)_

Just upcoming projects from teacher and stuff

Laura

Stuff?

Ashley

Boys _(they both smile)_

Laura _(laughs)_

Alright, you guys better come up here and get your stuff before it gets to cold

They both come up for food, they get their plates and fix it up just right and then everyone takes it back to the table. They are all eating as a family, peacefully, nothing is going wrong. This is not what they envisioned but they are happy with what sudden change has come over their mom 

Laura _(to Ashley)_

So… What are the plans for next week?

Ashley

Not sure yet, I was thinking of going to the movies with Jason, maybe even go to a restaurant or café with some girls and then maybe a movie

Laura

Jason, you mean Jason Roberts

Ashley

Yes.

Laura

I don't want you seeing that kid, I don't like him, he is a troublemaker, he's rude and has no sense of respect for adults

Ashley

You don't know him like I do

Laura

What's that supposed to mean

Ashley

It means that I have talked to him before and I know what was going on and what he thinks and feels about certain things. _(Laura gives her a weird look)._ The time you met him, he wasn't very nice because of the way you acted, you were sort of inquisitive, and he doesn't like that. So he was kind of put off by that, secondly he was only trouble once, and it was for looking suspicious, the cops made a wrongful arrest, he did nothing. They were after a man in a solid black sweatshirt wearing Ginkgo jeans and a beanie. Jason looked just like that only he was twenty years younger than the actual thief, Okay?

_Her father gets a worried look, wondering if Laura will take it well_

Laura

Okay, okay. Anyway _(Ashley smiles, her mom didn't get angry),_ Mary how about you?

_Mary isn't paying any attention at all to the conversation so her mom tries again_.

Laura

Mary! _(Not loud but sharply)_

Mary (_jumps knocking over her drink spilling red punch everywhere)_

Oh god, sorry_ (she stand up and runs to get napkins and towels. The punch is all over everything, and the one thing that she was hoping wouldn't happen, happened. It had stained her moms new shirt she had gotten for her birthday, this was the first time she had worn it. Her mom stands up and shakes her hands and gets her look of disgust on her face)_

Laura

Can't you be a little more careful!

Mary _(Meekly. Her sister shakes her head, the plan might have to scrapped)_

I'm sorry, I-I-I didn't mean to

Laura

Jesus, all over my brand new shirt… Godammit! I mean come on can't you be a little more careful. _(Mary tries to speak but is cut off, the rest of the family just watches in horror that their plan to keep mom calm will not work at all) _You stupid shit! All you had to do was be a little more careful, Goddammit! You know I am still wondering why I had you!!

David _(a.k.a. dad)_

Look honey calm down I'm- (she cuts him off)

Laura

Calm down! You want me to clam down, dammit look what she did to my shirt. She is never careful she is irresponsible, and she needs to think of others more often _(tries to wipe off stain, it only further rubs it in. She screams loudly in anger and frustration)_

Mary _(Crying, the words barely come out because she is crying so hard)_

I said I was sorry

David _(to Mary)_

I know, I know you did sweetie, I know. _(To Laura)_ Look honey it was an accident, okay she didn't mean to do it _(their mom gets a mad look on her face)_ Hell, I'll buy you a new one, okay? Just calm down, okay Laura?

Ashley _(jumps in)_

Yeah mom it's okay we'll get it fixed there is nothing to worry about!

Laura

Just Shut up okay, you stay out of this!

Ashley

Don't tell me to shut up and if you ask me, you need to think of others more often!

Laura _(furious)_

What the hell did you just say to me?

Ashley

That's right I said it, I told you off, I said that you are the inconsiderate bastard! You are the selfish mother, the rude one and the angry one, the only way you have really ever had a conversation with one of us is when you're yelling at us about how goddam stupid we are, or how fucking worthless we have always been. _(Laura is taken back, Mary begins to smile, her sister has done it, she has braved her mother)_ Yeah that's right, think about it, that's all you ever do, all you ever do is complain and nag and yell, and bitch. You are always calling me a whore or a slut because of what I do or wear, I am not a slut mom and no matter how much you think that doesn't hurt, it does it really does. You even call Mary stupid or worthless and she never does anything wrong! YOU'VE SCARED HER SO MANY DAMN TIMES SHE DOESN'T EVEN LIKE "TALKING" TO YOU, EVEN IF YOU AREN'T MAD! That is all you have ever done is criticize, complain and bitch, that is it. Well it's time you look at yourself and realize; hey I'm not so damn perfect after all! _(Tears stream down her face but she carries on, her mother is just in shock, her father is dumbfounded)_ I mean Jesus, can't you for one damn day just be happy with us and love us for who we are and how special we are to you…hmm when was the last time you told me or Mary I love you for no reason just out of the blue I love or hey how was your day, never you only do it because you're forced or you feel forced! All we want is to be accepted and appreciated by you guys, that's it, that isn't so much to ask is it? I don't think so. I mean just care every once and a while. Maybe it's someone else or maybe its work but you got to stop taking it out on us, we can't go on like this. I know I sure as hell can't take it anymore and neither can Mary. Right Mary?_ (Mary weakly and slowly nods her head)_ Just try mom that's all I'm asking, just try. Today in the car or at the store none of that was our fault and yet, you took it out on us, we didn't know what to do you kept swearing at us like it was our fault, it wasn't. I mean it mom we love you but we can't take it anymore. _(Laura looks at her two daughters, she thinks back on all of the terrible things she has done, her eyes begin to well up, she tries to hold back tears but she can't. She grabs both of her daughters and brings them close, she hugs them tightly but with a mothers gentle touch, and for the first time in a long time, Ashley and Mary feel like they belong)_

Laura _(still crying)_

I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry for everything I have done, it's not your guy's fault at all and your right I was completely out of line. I love guys, neither of you are worthless I just get… worked up sometimes and so damn stressed out but I don't really mean anything's I say.

Mary_ (The tears aren't coming down as fast now)_

It's okay mom, it's okay, and we know you didn't mean it.

Laura

No, it's not okay I was wrong and somethings are gonna change around here, _(almost a whisper)_ somethings are gonna change.

Ashley _(softly)_

I love you mom

Mary _(softly)_

I love you too

_(They rock back and forth while their father watches with joy, he stands up and joins and the scene slowly fades to black)_

**_END PLAY_**


End file.
